walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. García (Video Game)
Mrs. García, also referred to as 'Yaya '''by her grandchildren, is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Three. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Little is known about Mrs. García's life prior to the outbreak. She had a husband, a brother-in-law, two sons and a daughter-in-law, as well as two grandchildren. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" During the early stages of the outbreak, her husband died in their house from cancer while her whole family (minus Javier) was present to witness his passing. Javier only arrives as Hector and his son were comforting her. Mrs. García was furious at Javier and slaps him for not being there for his father during his final moments. When Mariana goes upstairs to refill Salvador's cup, Mrs. García, wracked with sobs, tells her that she no longer has to refill his cup. Mariana startlingly tells her that her grandfather was awake. Confused, everyone follows Mariana to discover Salvador standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after pushing Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Salvador's wife storms in and asks what was happening. David tells her that Salvador had just attacked without warning. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Salvador attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Salvador's bedframe and strikes Salvador with it as the children scream. David then took her to the hospital for treatment, but she later died due to her infection. On David's way to hospital he gets backed up with traffic and she turned. "Above The Law" The family portrait can be seen in the García's house with Mrs. García in it. David briefly mentions Mrs. García whilst interacting with Javier, stating that she died after when Javier and the other split up to go to the hospital. It is unknown whether she reanimated and was put down by David or left to roam as a walker. "From The Gallows" Javier says that he gained his patience from his mother. Salvador says to Javier and David that he doesn't want them to tell her that he has cancer and she will worry too much. David states that his mum could pick up medical and supplies for his dad. Javier can say that he will tell his mum or not about his dad's cancer. Again the family portrait is seen in the García's house. Death ;Killed By *Salvador García (Infected, Caused or Alive) When Salvador reanimated in his bedroom and attacked his children, Mrs. García came in to find out what was happening. In the attempt of calming Salvador and reassuring him that he was among family, Salvador bit her on the cheek, stunning her. *David Garcia (Before Reanimation or Zombified) '' It is Assumed that David was the one who put her down before or after she reanimated. Relationships Salvador García Before the outbreak, Mrs. Garcia and Salvador were a married couple, and loved each other very much. During a game of Skulls, it is discovered that Salvador had cancer and didn't tell Mrs. Garcia. When he dies in her home, she is devastated and slaps Javier for not being there to witness his passing. After Salvador reanimates, his wife tried to comfort him, not realizing he is now a zombie. She is bitten as a result, and is understandably shocked. Hector García ''To Be Added David García To Be Added Javier García Javier and Mrs. Garcia had a good relationship, although she is shown to be rough with Javier, such as when she slaps him for not being there to see his father's feath. But he still shows care about her feelings and her health, such as when he tells Salvador to tell Mrs. Garcia about his Cancer (Determinant) or when he comforts her after being bitten by Salvador. It is unknown how Javier reacted to Mrs. Garcia's demise, but he most likely was saddened. Kate García To Be Added Gabriel García Gabe and Mariana affectionately call Mrs. Garcia "Yaya" like Mariana, Mrs. Garcia doesn't tell Gabe about what happened to their grandfather. Although he most likely knows that Mrs. Garcia died from her infection. Mariana García Mariana and Mrs. Garcia most likely got along due to her affectionately calling her Yaya. Mrs. Garcia doesn't tell Mariana or Gabe about their Grandpa's Death, instead saying that he is "sleeping". Mariana most likely was not told what happened to Mrs Garcia, but she most likely knew what happened later in the apocalypse. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback) *"Above The Law" (Flashback, Photograph) Category:Video Game Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unnamed Category:NPC Category:Religious Category:Undeads